Legends:Ordem Jedi
thumb|200px|O brasão e símbolo da Ordem Jedi, mostrando claramente suas fortes ligações com a [[República Galáctica.]] A Ordem Jedi foi uma organização de guardiões da paz com uma grande história. Pela Galáxia os Jedi eram os mais famosos de várias organizações que usavam da Força para conseguir poder. A Ordem Jedi foi destruída no Grande Purgo Jedi, mas reconstruída como a Nova Ordem Jedi na era da Nova República. Origens da Ordem thumb|left|250px|Os Jedi da [[Velha República.]] Os Jedi foram uma ordem de indivíduos que tinham a habilidade de tocar e trabalhar em conjunto com a Força, afastando seu lado negro. A ordem começou dezenas de milhares de anos antes da ascensão do Império Galáctico. Muitas organizações antigas ou semi-lendárias teriam sido as precursoras da Ordem Jedi, como a Ordem de Dai Bendu ou a Academia Chatos, mas nenhuma ligação conclusiva foi mostrada. Da mesma forma, o planeta natal da ordem é desconhecida. Existem muitos candidatos, incluindo mundos conhecidos como Coruscant, Ossus, Corellia e Utapau, assim como planetas perdidos e míticos como Had Abbadon e Ondos. É sabido, contudo, que os melhores e mais sábios filósofos, religiosos e guerreiros reuniram-se em um único mundo muito tempo atrás para discutir suas descobertas envolvendo a enigmática, mística Força, e que a concentração desses esforços por fim levaram ao desenvolvimento da Ordem dos Jedi. Inicialmente os Jedi formavam uma ordem contemplativa. Ao longo do tempo, contudo, a ordem assumiu um papel mais ativo e direto em assuntos da galáxia, por fim se centralizando em Coruscant no final da catastrófica Batalha de Ruusan. Tornar-se um Jedi requeria o mais profundo comprometimento e mente astuta. A vida de um Jedi era feita de sacrifícios. Aqueles que mostrassem aptidão para a Força eram levados no nascimento ou pouco depois para treinar no Templo Jedi em Coruscant, onde a ordem tinha seu quartel-general. Sua vida fora dos treinos era de simplicidade, aderindo ao Código Jedi que proibia materialismos ou apegos emocionais. Esse treinamento foi inicialmente feito por Jedi experientes e veneráveis até que o indivíduo tivesse proficiência suficiente para começar a jornada como Jedi. Exceções eram feitas algumas vezes, mais notavelmente no caso de Anakin Skywalker, mas os Jedi acharam que seus métodos tradicionais eram bem sucedidos e detestavam mudanças. A Força A Força é um campo de energia gerado por todas as coisas vivas, ela cerca e penetra tudo, unindo a galáxia. Existem dois lados da Força: paz, serenidade e conhecimento formam o lado claro enquanto o lado sombrio é consistido pela agressão, raiva e medo. O universo é um lugar de equilíbrio: vida e morte, criação e destruição, amor e ódio. Assim sendo, ambos os lados da Força fazem parte da ordem natural. Existem alguns seres que são ligados a Força. Mesmo que eles não possam entendê-la, a Força flui dentro deles. Aqueles sensíveis à Força são capazes de aprender a manipular sua energia. Os Jedi se enquadram nessa categoria, usando seu conhecimento para obter os poderes através da Força. Mas eles não são os únicos a poderem fazê-lo. Os Sith, as Irmãs Noturnas de Dathomir, e outros abraçam o lado sombrio da Força, enquanto uma variedade de culturas alienígenas, como os shamãs Ewoks e os Padres Ithrian, invocam os poderes do lado bom por vários nomes. O entendimento da Força se manifesta de muitas maneiras. A Ordem Jedi Por séculos, o grupo de filósofos que, eventualmente, se tornariam os Jedi, contemplava os mistérios do campo de energia chamado Força. Com o passar do tempo, alguns dos membros do grupo dominavam a Força. Depois disso, eles dedicavam a si a usar suas recém descobertas habilidades e poderes para o bem, ajudando aqueles que precisavam. Nos milhares de anos que se seguiram, os Jedi serviriam como protetores da República Galáctica. Respondendo ao seu próprio conselho Jedi e operando de acordo com a concordância do departamento judicial do escritório do Supremo Chanceler, os Jedi se tornaram os guardiões da paz e da justiça na galáxia. Os Jedi, além de combaterem criminosos espalhados pela galáxia e apaziguarem disputas galácticas, serviam como mediadores, defensores e professores. Por causa do seu senso de honra e desafios épicos eles entenderam que se tornariam lendas, servindo como símbolos do que de melhor a República tinha por oferecer. Com sabres de luz aos seus lados e o poder da Força fluindo através deles, os Jedi cumpriam suas obrigações com louvor e dedicação, parecendo serem invencíveis. Mas a invencibilidade era apenas uma ilusão. Os Jedi frequentemente morriam na defesa da liberdade e da justiça. Durante a Era da Ascensão do Império, dez mil Jedi serviam a República e defendiam o seu vasto território. Eles identificavam recrutas potenciais ainda na infância, geralmente durante os primeiros seis meses de existência da criança. As crianças que eram ligadas a Força e aceitas pelo Conselho Jedi eram iniciadas em seus treinamentos. Crianças mais velhas, se identificadas mais tarde como sensíveis a Força, era recusadas na maioria dos casos; os Jedi acreditavam que a raiva e o medo nas crianças mais velhas às faziam suscetíveis ao lado sombrio, sendo assim não seria sábio treiná-las. Durante a Era da Rebelião, o expurgo dos Jedi foi completado. Todos os sensitivos a Força foram exterminados ou corrompidos pelo lado sombrio, e colocados a serviço do Imperador. Sensitivos a Força, como Luke Skywalker e Léia Organa, foram separados e escondidos da sua linhagem. Usuários da Força mais poderosos, como Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mestre Yoda, desapareceram propositalmente e permaneceram ocultos. Na Era da Nova Ordem Jedi, Luke Skywalker treinou cerca de cem Jedi e talvez tenha identificado cerca de uma dúzia deles a começar seu treinamento. Proeminentes usuários da Força como Mara Jade Skywalker e Corran Horn ajudaram Skywalker a treinar e coordenar os esforços desse Jedi, enquanto novos estudantes como as crianças de Solo e Ganner Rhysode mostravam-se uma grande promessa para o futuro. O Código Jedi :Não há emoção, há paz. :Não há ignorância, há conhecimento. :Não há paixão, há serenidade. :Não há morte, há a Força. 300px|thumb|O [[Conselho Jedi.]] A filosofia conhecida como o Código Jedi foi criada para manter alerta os jovens estudantes sobre o lado sombrio. Foi ensinado pelo Conselho Jedi a centenas de milhares de Jedi através dos tempos; Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mestre Yoda ensinaram partes dela a Luke Skywalker; Luke Skywalker transmitiu o que aprendeu aos seus estudantes da Academia Jedi. No seu íntimo, o Código Jedi dá simples instruções para os seres em contato com a Força. Um Jedi nunca usa a Força para lucro ou ganho pessoal. Invés disso, um Jedi usa a Força para conhecimento e iluminação. Raiva, medo, agressão e outros sentimentos negativos levam ao lado sombrio, por isso os Jedi são ensinados a agir apenas quando estiverem em paz com a Força. Os Jedi são encorajados a encontrar soluções não violentas sempre que possível. Eles devem agir com sabedoria, usando persuasão e conselhos ao invés dos poderes da Força ou violência. Quando tudo isso falhar, ou para salvar uma vida, um Jedi deve algumas vezes recorrer à luta para resolver alguma situação particularmente perigosa. Embora o combate, algumas vezes, seja a melhor escolha, ele nunca deve ser a primeira opção a ser explorada. Por causa da sua conexão com a Força, os Jedi sentem o seu fluxo e retiram sua energia. Ao fazer isso, algumas vezes, eles percebem distúrbios na Força. Essas perturbações podem ser explicadas pela presença de alguém poderoso na Força nas redondezas, ou emoções intensas que refletem na Força, como no caso do planeta Alderaan quando foi extinto pela Estrela da Morte. Existem momentos em que tais perturbações resultam em sensações de urgência ou premonição que impelem o Jedi a um lugar ou situação na qual ele é necessário. Interpretando o código Jedi No seu nível mais básico, o Código é uma série de princípios explicando quais virtudes deve se valorizar e quais defeitos devem se evitar. Os instrutores Jedi pedem a seus estudantes que sempre mantenham em mente essas palavras. A primeira regra a se considerar: “Não há emoção; há paz”. É claramente um contraste, distinguir as confusas considerações emocionais do pensamento claro da pacífica meditação, obviamente, uma qualidade valiosa. Mas se a paz é baseada em simplesmente estar desatento a algum fator que poderia causar alguma reação emocional num Jedi, então isso não é paz, e sim ignorância. É por isso que o Código possui a segunda regra: “Não há ignorância, há conhecimento”. Isso ensina ao Jedi tentar entender todas as situações – particularmente antes de agir – para evitar erros de julgamento. Mas conhecer uma coisa bem pode levar a outra complicação. Uma concentração obsessiva pode levar ao radicalismo (nublar a mente). Assim, vem a terceira regra: “Não há paixão, há serenidade”. Conhecer uma coisa objetivamente é conhecer como a Força a conhece. Ainda sim, estudantes discutem que a única verdadeira objetividade é a não-existência – a morte. É por isso que existe a quarta regra: “Não há morte, há a Força”. A Força conhece todas as coisas objetivamente; é serena e não é balançada por emoções. Assim, o Código Jedi ensina que antes de tomar qualquer ação, o Jedi deve considerar a vontade da Força. Se um Jedi for capaz de agir sem emoção, sabiamente e serenamente, então ele está agindo de acordo com a vontade da Força. A estrutura da Ordem Jedi 250px|thumb|left|Dois [[Cavaleiro Jedi|Cavaleiros Jedi, Anakin e Obi-Wan.]] A Ordem Jedi é uma ordem hierárquica, classificações estão abaixo. *'Padawan': Padawans são os aprendizes Jedi, sendo treinados por um Mestre Jedi até serem graduados Cavaleiros Jedi. Um Mestre Jedi pode treinar apenas um Padawan por vez, nunca mais que isso. *'Cavaleiro Jedi': Após um Padawan ser graduado, ele se torna um Cavaleiro Jedi. Cavaleiros Jedi são os mais abundantes da Ordem, levando a paz para vários cantos da galáxia. *'Mestre Jedi': Quando um Jedi se torna Mestre, ele pode iniciar o treinamento de um Padawan. Se o Conselho Jedi perceber que um Mestre Jedi se tornou sábio e poderoso, ele pode ser convidade a se tornar um Mestre Conselheiro. *'Grande Mestre Jedi': Era o título dado para o líder da Ordem inteira. Yoda teve este título nos últimos anos da República, e, após o renascimento dos Jedi, Luke Skywalker teve o título, até após da Guerra dos Yuuzhan Vong . As classes Jedi *'Jedi Guardião:' Usuários da Força treinados na tradição Jedi, os Guardiões combinavam treinamento físico e habilidades da Força. Se concentravam em técnicas de batalha, defesa, treinamento com o sabre e atividades físicas. Se os Consulares eram os embaixadores, os Guardiões eram os defensores, protegendo a República de todos os perigos. *'Jedi Consular (Jedi Cônsul):' usavam a Força para o conhecimento e a negociação, buscando as soluções mais pacíficas para cada problema. Se concentravam mais na diplomacia, na busca por sabedoria e do lado espiritual da Força, do que em atividades mais físicas. Sempre buscavam métodos para entender melhor a natureza da Força e sua conexão com ela. Mentores e mestres esperavam instruir os outros e assim passar seus conhecimentos. Negociadores e mediadores eram hábeis em resolver ou fechar compromissos. Os Cônsules se empenhavam para serem versáteis e capazes de manejar diversas situações sem buscar as armas. *'Jedi Sentinela:' Cumprindo o papel de investigadores e espiões, os Sentinelas eram a principal fonte de informação do Conselho Jedi. Igualmente adeptos do combate, persuasão e ocultação, o Sentinela era o preferido para adentrar locais dominados pela escuridão e se o que ele vê realmente o afeta, não se pode saber. Poderes Jedi Os Jedi poderiam aprender vários tipos de poderes ao estudar sobre a Força, desde conseguir ler pensamentos até localizar um ser em outro planeta. A facilidade em aprender cada habilidade variava, mas em geral esses eram os mais comuns: *Telecinese: Permitia ao Jedi manipular os objetos à sua volta, desde apenas levitar objetos como também inflingir danos à estruturas, ou até mesmo para ser usado em batalha, afastando inimigos e lançando-os longe. *Pressentir os perigos: Um Jedi poderia pressentir o perigo através de sua união simbiôntica com a Força. *Telepatia *Persuasão: Um Jedi poderia manipular a mente daqueles que fossem fracos com ela. Algumas raças são imunes aos poderes de manipulação Jedi, mas no geral, indivíduos de diversas raças poderiam ser afetados. *Pulo da Força: O Jedi poderia usar a Força para incrementar seu alcance no pulo em patamares sobre-humanos. *Vislumbrar o futuro: Através da Força, um Jedi poderia vislumbrar imagens e premonições sobre o futuro. Ver o futuro muitas vezes era tido como uma manifestação da Força nos indivíduos que existem nela, apesar de que ver o futuro podia ser praticado pelos indivíduos que possuíssem a Força latente ou desenvolvida em si. Cauteloso deveria ser um Jedi quando este pressente o futuro. A arma dos Jedi: o sabre de luz e Anakin duelam com Conde Dookan com sabres de luz.]] Construído por cada Jedi como um teste de suas habilidades, o Sabre de Luz foi o produto de uma tecnologia antiga; o esgrimir hábil da arma era a marca de um Cavaleiro Jedi completamente treinado. O Sabre podia cortar qualquer coisa, com a exceção de outro Sabre de Luz, campos de força e o raro minério chamado Cortosis. A construção de um Sabre ocupava muitos dias; os componentes, o Jedi e a Força deveriam se tornar um. Em geral (admitindo uma harmonização cuidadosa dos cristais) o processo levava um mês para se completar, porém, alguns mestres habilidosos eram capazes de construir um sabre em algumas horas. Os Sabres seguiam uma estrutura básica similar, apesar de muitos terem sido personalizados pelos seus fabricantes Jedi. Uma vez que a energia pura da lâmina não tinha massa, a onda do arco gerado electromagnéticamente criava um forte efeito giroscópico que tornava difícil lidar com o sabre de luz. Com um funcionamento que se regia pelo complexo princípio de energia controlada, requeria elementos de focagem produzidos por cristais naturais que não podiam ser facilmente sintetizados (exceto por técnicas obscuras do uso da Força ou da alquimia Sith). Um sabre de luz era montado à mão, pois não existia uma fórmula exata para o alinhamento crucial dos cristais irregulares. O mais ligeiro erro de alinhamento fazia com que a arma não funcionasse corretamente ao ser ativada. Ao iniciar o treinamento, o Padawan recebia um sabre de cor aleatória. Na época ao redor de 4.000 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, a cor do sabre de início de treinamento não era aleatória: ela já refletia a inclinação do estudante como Sentinela, Guardião ou Consular. Ao atingir o nível de Cavaleiro, o Jedi finalmente estava pronto para criar seu próprio sabre e modificar a cor da lâmina se julgasse adequado (na verdade, o principal teste aplicado para que um Padawan se tornasse um Cavaleiro é que este construísse sozinho seu sabre-de-luz). Antes, contudo, ele precisava encontrar o cristal da cor correspondente por mérito próprio. As cores eram de escolha pessoal. Alguns se identificam com uma cor em particular. Já outros as usavam para demonstrarem seu alinhamento. Os Jedi mais importantes da história A Ordem Jedi em sua antiqüíssima história teve milhares de membros, aqui vão o nome dos mais importantes em suas diferentes épocas. Antigos Jedi *Arca Jeth *Ashka Boda *Bodo Baas *Chamma *Dominus *Exar Kun *Freedon Nadd *Garnoo *Gra'aton *Ikrit *Jaled Dur *Jassa Mroon *Memit Nadill *Odan Urr *Ood Bnar *Ooroo *Shatoyo *Sidonra Diath *Ulic Qel-Droma *Master Thon *Vodo-Siosk Baas Pré-Ruusan, Jedi da Velha República *Atris *Annon Donnora *Bastila Shan *Cay Qel-Droma *Dorak *Duron Qel-Droma *Hoth *Jedi Exile *Jolee Bindo *Juhani *Kavar *Lonna Vash *Malak *Nomi Sunrider *Revan *Vandar Tokare *Tott Doneeta *Vrook *Zez-Kai Ell *Zhar Pós-Ruusan, Jedi da Velha República *Aayla Secura *Adi Gallia *Agen Kolar *Anakin Skywalker *Barriss Offee *Bultar Swan *Cin Drallig *Coleman Trebor *Daakman Barrek *the Dark Woman *Depa Billaba *Count Dooku *Dylki Maloc *Echuu Shen-Jon *Eeth Koth *Empatojayos Brand *Even Piell *Foul Moudama *Issaquah Davinta *Jocasta Nu *Joclad Danva *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kieran Halcyon *Kit Fisto *K'Kruhk *Lumas Etima *Luminara Unduli *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Oppo Rancisis *Pablo-Jill *Plo Koon *Qui-Gon Jinn *Quinlan Vos *Roron Corobb *Roth-Del Masona *Sha Koon *Sha'a Gi *Shaak Ti *Serra Heto *Sifo-Dyas *Siri Tachi *Sora Bulq *Stass Allie *Tan Yuster *Tarados Gon *Tarr Seirr *Tyvokka *Vergere *Yaddle *Yarael Poof *Yoda A Nova Ordem Jedi *Alema Rar *Anakin Solo *Callista *Cilghal *Corran Horn *Daeshara'cor *Dorsk 81 *Dorsk 82 *Ganner Rhysode *Gantoris *Jacen Solo *Jaden Korr *Jaina Solo *Kam Solusar *Kirana Ti *Kyle Katarn *Kyp Durron *Leia Organa Solo *Lowbacca *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Miko Reglia *Nairb Oicruc *Raynar Thul *Ringo Orlan *Rosh Penin *Saba Sebatyne *Streen *Tahiri Veila *Tekli *Tenel Ka *Tesar Sebatyne *Tionne *Wurth Skidder *Zekk Nos bastidores *Um erro freqüentemente cometido por fontes e fãs de Star Wars, é colocar a palavra Jedi no plural, como "Jedis", o que é incorreto. *A palavra Jedi teria sido criada por George Lucas a partir de Jidai Geki (versão japonesa de "Drama de época", filmes sobre samurai). Religião Jedi Em 2001, um censo no Reino Unido revelou que 390.000 pessoas declararam sua religião como sendo "Jedi", assim sendo a quarta maior religião da Grã-Bretanha, atrás do Cristianismo, Islamismo e Hinduísmo. Isso é parte de uma campanha criada pelos fanáticos por Star Wars, que enviam e-mails pedindo a declaração como Jedi esperando conseguir com que "Jedi" se torne uma religião reconhecida por governos. Também pedem no mesmo e-mail para fazerem a declaração para mostrarem-se fãs de Star Wars ou apenas para atormentar os outros. Em 2001 também se declararam "Jedi" 70.000 pessoas na Austrália, 53.000 na Nova Zelândia e 20.000 no Canadá. Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * Veja Também *A Força *Sith categoria:Jedi Categoria:Religiões de:Jedi en:Jedi es:Jedi fr:Jedi ru:Джедаи